EL PEOR DE TUS MIEDOS
by Yunuen
Summary: Splinter les ha dejado a sus alunmos realizar un curioso ejercicio. (Fic basado en 2k12)


.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las tortugas desde los 6 años, y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no por ganar dinero.

Este fanfiction es un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre la nueva versión de mi héroe y compañía.

-:-

**EL PEOR DE TUS MIEDOS**

Splinter les ha impuesto a sus deshi [discípulos] una ardua lección, como lo han sido todas, claro, pero ésta, quizás, sea la más difícil: confrontar el peor de sus miedos.

Ya que no es una tarea nada sencilla, según la opinión del Maestro ninja, ésta se va a tratar en varias sesiones.

La primera sesión se ha desarrollado básicamente en torno a aclarar lo primordial que es para un ninja librar su espíritu de toda duda, inseguridad y miedo (lección que ha decidido enseñarles a las tortugas sobre todo porque él mismo ha padecido de dudas, ha tenido inseguridades, y ha sentido miedos más que nunca, gracias al reencuentro con su antiguo enemigo).

Al inicio de la lección, a las tortugas les pareció que sería fácil; después de todo, ¿qué puede temer un chico que es líder, un chico que es rudo, un chico que es listo, y un chico alivianado?

Pero esa parte de la lección fue sólo la teoría, porque Splinter les pidió, para la siguiente sesión, que tuviesen bien definido a qué le temen, incluso, que hicieran el intento de confrontarlo para que fuesen dándose cuenta de cuán larga o corta va a ser la lección para cada uno (fue una manera muy sutil de decirles que el martirio que están por sufrir, será tan corto o tan largo como ellos mismos quieran prolongarlo).

Y es justo lo que los chicos están comprobando ahora.

Rafael, sabiendo que Donatelo tiene una cucarachita domesticada, se armó de valor (ha preferido enfrentarse a su miedo que a un enfurecido Splinter que crea que no tomó enserio la lección) y le ha pedido ayuda con su Insectofobia (Donatelo lo corrigió, porque el miedo a los insectos se le denomina Entomofobia).

Donatelo aceptó, con la condición de que, sin que hubiese ningún tipo de comentario ni burla, le ayudara con su miedo al rechazo de Abril si le pide que salga con él en una cita (Rafael tuvo que hacer otro gran esfuerzo para no carcajearse de un miedo tan absurdo).

Pocos minutos de que Donatelo y Rafael comenzaron, se les ha unido Miguel Ángel, en la cocina, para que le ayuden con su Polkafobia.

- ¿Polkafobia? – dicen Rafael y Donatelo al unísono.

- Sí. – dice Miguel Ángel – Yo le tengo miedo a la Polka. Tengo Polkafobia. -

Donatelo y Rafael miran fijamente a Miguel Ángel, hasta que comienzan a retorcerse de la risa.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! –

- ¿Qué? – les pregunta Miguel Ángel al no entender de qué se ríen.

- ¡Eso… Eso no es un miedo… Mikey! – Donatelo trata de decir entre la risa - ¡Jajajaja! Ni… siquiera existe la… Polkafobia. Creo que… sólo es que no te gusta. -

- Claro que sí le tengo miedo. – dice Miguel Ángel con un tono de voz que claramente quiere decir que no está bromeando.

Por esto, Donatelo y Rafael se contienen de reír y miran a la tortuga seria.

- Bueno, no te enojes. - dice Rafael – Te vamos a ayudar, pero también tienes que ayudar. –

- ¿Y cómo? -

- Si hay un intento de fuga – dice Donatelo – por parte de cualquiera de nosotros, los otros deben detenerlo a como de lugar. -

- Ok. –

- Entonces, prosigamos Rafa. –

Con oír las claras palabras de Donatelo, la cucarachita, que está sobre la mesa, mueve sus antenas y comienza a avanzar hacia Rafael.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! – Rafael se da cuenta que la cucaracha se acerca a él y grita de susto y se levanta de la silla para huir…

… pero en un parpadeo, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se levantan de su lugar y lo toman de los hombros y brazos, y lo obligan a sentarse.

- Rafa, no pasa nada. – Donatelo trata de calmarlo.

- Sí Rafa. – dice Miguel Ángel; extiende una mano hacia la cucarachita (que se detuvo al ver que la tortuga del antifaz rojo se puso a gritar como loco) y con su dedo índice, levanta a la cucarachita de la mesa, y la acerca al rostro de Rafael – No pasa nada. –

Rafael cierra fuertemente los ojos y hace a un lado la cabeza al ver lo que está haciendo Miguel Ángel, y también intenta hacerse hacia atrás tanto como puede porque sus hermanos lo tienen bien agarrado.

- Yo… yo… - es todo lo que puede decir, olvidando por completo lo que su Maestro les había explicado sobre lo que deben hacer para vencer el miedo.

Miguel Ángel pone a la cucarachita tan cerca de la cara de Rafael, que las antenitas del insecto rozan su mejilla, lo que provoca que Rafael piense en una alternativa menos comprometedora.

- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡AHORA TE VA, DONI! –

Donatelo no necesita que Rafael diga más.

Esas pocas palabras consiguen que el miedo tome por sorpresa a Donatelo, y suelte a Rafael.

- ¡AAAHH! – y Rafael cae de espaldas con todo y silla ya que Miguel Ángel no puede sostenerlo con una sola mano.

- E… Es mi turno. – dice Donatelo con voz temblorosa.

- S… Sí. – dice Rafael desde el piso y con una voz de dolor.

Donatelo se sienta en su lugar.

Miguel Ángel vuelve a dejar a la cucarachita sobre la mesa.

La cucarachita regresa al lado de su amo.

Donatelo saca su T-pod.

Rafael se levanta del piso, acomoda la silla y se sienta.

Y finalmente, Donatelo busca el número de Abril, y, con mano temblorosa, está por oprimir el botón de marcación automática…

Pero el dedo de piel verde olivo se queda a milímetros del botón de marcación automática.

Así pasan 30 segundos….

Después 1 minuto…

Luego pasan 2 minutos…

3 minutos…

4…

- ¡Ya Doni! – Rafael ya se desesperó - ¡Decídete a invitar a Abril! -

- No es tan fácil – Donatelo trata de dar una excusa.

Rafael frunce el ceño listo para "motivar", a su manera, a Donatelo, y que haga esa llamada tan importante, pero alguien más tiene algo que decir.

- No es fácil. – dice muy comprensivo Miguel Ángel – Es sencillo oprimir un botón – toma su reproductor de MP3 que está listo para tocar una canción de polka – y a la vez no es tan sencillo. –

Mira el reproductor de MP3 con unos enormes ojos, que pareciera que estuviese a punto de llorar, y con una inmensa angustia en su corazón que ha comenzado a latir muy rápido.

Y pasados 10 segundos de la fiera lucha consigo mismo…

- ¡NO PUEDO! – se queja lastimeramente, cerrando los puños y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa para ocultar la vergüenza que le embarga al no poder superar su miedo a la música Polka.

Rafael y Donatelo observan con desgano la exagerada dramatización de su patético hermano.

- ¿Y Leo? – le pregunta Rafael a Donatelo – Quiero oír cuál es el miedo del Héroe, aunque de seguro va a decir que los héroes no tienen miedo. – dice con cierto enfado.

- Está allá. – señala Donatelo hacia la sala – Justamente están transmitiendo Héroes Espaciales. Dudo que quiera unirse a nuestra dinámica. -

Rafael mira a Leonardo, que les da la espalda.

Leonardo está sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su mentón sobre éstas.

Por un segundo, Rafael cree saber cuál es el miedo de su hermano, pero la vocecilla de resentimiento le dice que, si Leonardo no ha querido estar con ellos, es porque él se cree un autentico héroe que no le teme a nada ni a nadie.

- Que haga lo que quiera. Nosotros tenemos seguir con esto si no queremos que Sensei nos castigue. -

- Seguimos con esto. – dice Miguel Ángel al haber pasado el vergonzoso momento.

Vuelve a mirar su reproductor de MP3 con unos sus enormes ojos, que pareciera que otra vez estuviese a punto de llorar, y vuelve la inmensa angustia en su corazón que ha comenzado a latir muy rápido… pero se da cuenta de hace falta algo, y voltea a ver a sus dos hermanos.

- No siento que me estén dando apoyo. –

Donatelo y Rafael le miran con desgano.

- Deberían echarme porras, por lo menos. –

- Vestidos con uniformes de porristas y agitando pompones, ¿no? – dice Rafael.

- ¡Qué buena idea! -

Donatelo y Rafael le miran con desgano.

- Así no vamos a avanzar, ¿saben? –

Donatelo y Rafael siguen mirando a Miguel Ángel con desgano.

Leonardo continúa absorto en su serie de televisión favorita.

En realidad, y aunque parezca increíble, Leonardo no está prestando atención a las fantásticas aventuras del Capitán Ryan.

Está pensando en cómo enfrentar su más grande miedo.

Él tiene miedo de sí mismo.

Leonardo sabe que llegara el día en que se desate la batalla final entre el Clan del Pie y el Clan Hamato, y teme lo que tendrá que hacer si se presenta el terrible momento en que deba decidir entre su deber y su corazón, porque, a pesar de que le dijo a Rafael que había superado el haberse enamorado de la hija del enemigo… mintió.

-:-

Sobre el miedo de Mikey:

Estuve buscando en la internet y al parecer sí existe el miedo a la música, y se llama Melofobia o Músicafobia (me gusta más Melofobia), pero como no hallé esto en la Wikipedia, no estoy segura de que sea verdad. No se me ocurrió otro miedo para Mikey, pero parece que sí le teme a la Polka por como reacciona cuando, sin querer queriendo, escucha Polka, y aunque recordé que él tiene un oso de peluche, me gustó más la idea de la Melofobia de Mikey hacia la Polka.

Y sobre el miedo de Leo:

Ojala me equivoque, pero me he dado cuenta que a la Nickelodeon le gustan los melodramas (he visto otras series, por eso lo digo, y en 2k12, es claro que: Splinter ha sufrido por su hija; Doni sufre por su amor no correspondido y va a sufrir más con la aparición de su rival; y Rafa va a sufrir muchísimo por lo que le va a pasar a Spike T.T El único que la ha librado es Mikey, hasta ahora).

Creo que Leo no va a olvidar a Karai así de fácil, si cuando Abril les contaba que peleó con ella, Leo como que no quiso escuchar cómo su amiga le dio una paliza a su "novia", por eso escribí eso de que él tendrá conflictos entre su deber y su corazón en esa batalla final, sino es que antes.

No me importaría que 2k12 terminara siendo un melodrama, si en vez de Karai, fuese Lotus T.T

En fin, no se puede tener todo en la vida, pero… ¡para eso existen los fics! 8D

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
